Like Father Like Daughter
by Blood-Thirsty-Goth
Summary: What happens when you're the daughter of a great wrestler, but hated because of an inccident you weren't involved in. Will you give up? Or continue to push through the trials and tribulations that await? That is what Kris must decide.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dani: Hey everyone :D I've decided to write this story. But I should note I might not update a lot for awhile. My grandmother is on her death bed...so I'll be busy. But I will try to update when I can.**_

"Come on Kris two more!" I looked up at Bret. "I'm trying." I said struggling with my push ups. Hey you would too if you just did over 400 push ups. "One . . .two!" I collapsed to the floor exhausted. I heard Bret laugh. Bret held his hand out to help me up. I took it as he helped me to my feet. "You did great today Kris." he said smiling. "Thanks Bret." I said smiling back at him. That's when the phone rang. " Be right back." he told me and went upstairs. I sat down and grabbed my towel and wiped the sweat off my face.

That's when Bret came in smiling. "Guess who called." He said. I gave him a confused look. "Who?" "Vince called. He's offering you a contract for one year." He said smiling. "Really?" I was in total shock Vince McMahon? Wanting to give me a contract for a year? I looked at Bret. He couldn't have pulled any strings. He and Vince aren't on great terms so there's no way he convinced Vince to let me join. Could he? "You pulled some strings didn't you?" His smile grew. "Not just me. Natalya did too." "Sweet." I said smiling.

Bret then pulled me into a hug. "Be careful when you get there Kris. Lot of people will look at you and think of your dad. They'll treat you like dirt because of-" "I know, but I'm prepared." I replied. He smiled. "Well you better get going then. You're supposed to meet Vince tomorrow morning and you're supposed to start tomorrow evening." "On Smackdown?" I smiled. My father loved being on Smackdown. "Yup and you already have friends there." "I know." I smiled. I remember going with my dad during the summer and meeting some of his friends.

Like my Uncle Mark, Uncle Shawn, Uncle Kurt, even though he's not with WWE anymore, and others, but mainly them. I know more of my dads friends and they check up on me once in awhile. Like my Uncle Steve, also known as Sting, and Uncle Bret.

"Well alright. I'll see you later Uncle Bret." I said hugging him. He chuckled lightly and hugged back. "Good luck kiddo." he said as I let go and ran off to get my things together. Ever since my dad died, I lived with Uncle Bret since I was under age. I was seventeen at the time of his death. Although others had offered to stay with them. Except my neighbors. They were afraid of me. Since I was so much like him, they thought I would go in a rage and kill them. So I got no comfort from them. So now here I was packing things.

That's when I heard a knock at the door. Bret came in the room. "Oh I forgot to tell you Natalya will be picking you up tomorrow okay?" "Okay Uncle Bret." I replied. He left and I laid down. "I'm gonna be a superstar like you daddy...I'll make you proud."

_**Dani: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Review if you think I should continue with this. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dani: Hey everyone. I would like to thank Lita4Life, coolchic79260 and JadeRose1 for reviewing. I honestly didn't think anyone would review. But I was wrong and I'm happy I'm wrong. :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)**_

I woke up to loud banging. "Kris wake up!" I groaned. It was Natalya. Wait Natalya? Here? Already? I opened my eyes quickly and looked at my clock. It read 9:45 A.M. Crap I over slept! I quickly got up and changed into my black 'Warning I Bite' shirt, my black jeans that were torn on the knees, and my black boots. That's when Natalya came in. "Hey there sleepy head." she said. "Hey Nattie." "You ready to go girlie?" I picked up my bag. "Ready." I said smiling. We walked downstairs to see my Uncle Bret on the couch. He saw us and got up and walked over to us. "Remember what I said yesterday kiddo. Be careful." he said hugging me tightly.

"I will Uncle Bret." I said hugging him back tightly. "Thank you for everything Uncle Bret." I whispered to him. "Anytime kiddo. You're family." He said smiling. He let go of me and walked Natalya and I to the door. "See you girls later! Oh Kris! Expect calls from Stinger and Kurt! They know as well!" he yelled as we got in the car. "Okay Uncle Bret!" I yelled back as we pulled out of the driveway. He waved at us as we drove off. "So girlie you excited? " asked Natalya.

"Of course! You know me. I've always wanted to be a wrestler and to find out that I'm gonna be on Smackdown is the greatest feeling in the world." I told her. She smiled. "I know. And this means we can hang out more often because I'm on Smackdown as well...even if I was on Raw we could still hang since the brands are combined since it's getting closer to Wrestlemania."

"Sweet." I said smiling. "So...nervous about meeting Vince?" she asked. "A bit...I'm worried he'll change his mind about allowing me to be part of the WWE because of..." "Your dad...?" "Yeah..." "Well if he does he'll have to answer to Uncle Mark and Uncle Bret and Uncle Shawn and of course yours truly." she said smiling. I smiled back. "Thanks Nat." "No problem." she replied. Next thing I know we're in Connecticut and in front of Vince's office. Now I'm way beyond nervous.

_**Dani: Hey everyone...I hope you enjoyed the chapter...I was gonna do more...but my grandmother died as did my inspiration for now...I will try to update but right now I'm not so sure when...so please please bare with me.**_


End file.
